This invention relates to a deep-drawing machine for producing containers out of thermoplastic foil material with a cutting arrangement having a banderole device for producing of banderoles, labels or the like and inserting the same into a hollow mold which is normally movable with respect to the foil plane of a forming arrangement.
A deep-drawing machine of the afore-described general type is described in German Pat. No. DE 23 65 028. In such a deep-drawing machine the insertion of the banderoles, respectively labels into the hollow mold is effected in such a way t hat a banderole-shaped strip is paid out from a guide roller towards a transport roller and guided through a slit which consists of a fixed knife and a movable knife which is adapted to move in a cutting direction and then through a guide channel into the region of the hollow mold. The transport rollers and the fixed knife are mounted on a support structure which in turn is supported on the top of the machine frame. The movable knife is actuated by means of a hydraulically or pneumatically operating cylinders. The guide channel is secured to a slidable transfer support. The transfer support is, in turn mounted on slidable guides which are in turn secured to a frame and a transfer support, and the slidable guides are movable between a position in which the inlet of the guide channel is disposed in the vicinity of the cutting arrangement in a position in which the outlet of the guide channel is disposed in the vicinity of a tangential slit of the hollow mold, and this movement by the guides is reciprocatory. The drive for the reciprocating movement of the guide channel is formed by an hydraulic or pneumatic working cylinder, which is secured to the machine frame and is connected to toggle levers of which one is secured to the transfer support and the other one to the frame. A deep-drawing machine with a banderole arrangement of the afore-described type requires a substantial energy supply (see, for example, German Pat. No. DE 23 65 028) for inserting the banderoles labels and the like in the hollow mold, particularly in view of the fact that the labels are inside the hollow mold held by a winding mandrel which is usually rotatably mounted and axially movable with respect to the hollow mold and operates by means of a source of vacuum which vacuum is controlled in the inner wall of the hollow mold. By means of the direct mounting of the banderole device for the molding means both arrangements are poorly accessible and cannot be driven independently from each other, so that if there occurs a malfunctioning in the cutting arrangement for the banderole device, the deep-drawing machine must be completely stopped.